


Lights On, Lights Off- Poniko

by TricksterNag1to



Series: A Dream Diary of Poems [1]
Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Car Accidents, Child Death, Lots of poems, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Lights On, Lights Off- Poniko

_Lights on. Lights off._

_L_ _ights on. Light off. One round of the switch, that can feel like an itch going on and off like that. Lights on. Light off._

_Lights off. Light on. The second round that stupid braided girl is playing with the lightswitch. Lights on. Light off._

_Lights on. Light off. It's been minutes when the blonde has counted halfway there. That girl better prepare. Lights on. Light off._

_Lights off. Light on. He's getting stronger, Poniko can almost ponder as the switch is flickered once again. Lights off. Light on._

_Lights on. Lights off. Sixty-four is suddenly there when suddenly- Lights on. Lights off._

_He begins to scoff._

_It's too late. The girl is dead, she's lost her head. Poniko can only dread as she's changing._

_Rearranging_ _._

_Poniko is gone. Long gone as a new form is there._

_Uboa._

_Lights on. Lights off. The lightswitch is not a toy. It's too late. deploy. Lights on. Lights off._

 


End file.
